jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahindra
Mahindra & Mahindra is a major automobile manufacturer of utility vehicles, passenger cars, pickups, commercial vehicles, and two wheelers. Its tractors are sold on six continents It has acquired plants in China9 and the United Kingdom,10 and has three assembly plants in the USA. M&M has partnerships with international companies like Renault SA, France11 and International Truck and Engine Corporation, USA. M&M has a global presence12 and its products are exported to several countries.13 Its global subsidiaries include Mahindra Europe Srl. based in Italy,14 Mahindra USA Inc., Mahindra South Africa15 and Mahindra (China) Tractor Co. Ltd. M&M made its entry into the passenger car segment with the Logan in April 2007 under the Mahindra Renault joint venture.16 M&M will make its maiden entry into the heavy trucks segment with Mahindra Navistar, the joint venture with International Truck, USA.17 M&M's automotive division makes a wide range of vehicles including MUVs, LCVs and three wheelers. It offers over 20 models including new generation multi-utility vehicles like the Scorpio and the Bolero. It formerly had a joint venture with Ford called Ford India Private Limited to build passenger cars. At the 2008 Delhi Auto Show, Mahindra executives said the company is pursuing an aggressive product expansion program that would see the launch of several new platforms and vehicles over the next three years, including an entry-level SUV designed to seat five passengers and powered by a small turbodiesel engine.18 True to their word, Mahindra & Mahindra launched the Mahindra Xylo in January 2009, and as of June 2009, the Xylo has sold over 15000 units.19 Also in early 2008, Mahindra commenced its first overseas CKD operations with the launch of the Mahindra Scorpio in Egypt,20 in partnership with the Bavarian Auto Group. This was soon followed by assembly facilities in Brazil. Vehicles assembled at the plant in Bramont, Manaus, include Scorpio Pik Ups in single and double cab pick-up body styles as well as SUVs.21 Mahindra & Mahindra has controlling stakes in Reva electric and has submitted letter of Intent for South Korea's Ssangyong 22 Mahindra plans to sell the diesel SUVs and pickup trucks starting in late 2010 in North America23 through an independent distributor, Global Vehicles USA, based in Alpharetta, Georgia.24 Mahindra announced it will import pickup trucks from India in knockdown kit (CKD) form to circumvent the Chicken tax.25 CKDs are complete vehicles that will be assembled in the U.S. from kits of parts shipped in crates.25 On 18 October 2010, however, it was reported that Mahindra had indefinitely delayed the launch of vehicles into the North American market, citing legal issues between it and Global Vehicles after Mahindra retracted its contract with Global Vehicles earlier in 2010, due to a decision to sell the vehicles directly to consumers instead of through Global Vehicles.26. However, a November 2010 report quoted John Perez, the CEO of Global vehicles USA, as estimating that he expects Mahindra’s small diesel pickups to go on sale in the U.S. by spring 2011, although legal complications remain, and Perez, while hopeful, admits that arbitration could take more than a year.27 Later reports suggest that the delays may be due to an Manindra scrapping the original model of the truck and replacing it with an upgraded one before selling them to Americans28 In 2010, India's Mahindra & Mahindra Limited was named as the preferred bidder to acquire the bankruptcy-protected SsangYong Motor Company.2 Mahindra is expected to gain a controlling stake in the company by March 2011 and the planned acquisition has been approved by South Korea's Free Trade Commission *Mahindra Bolero *Mahindra Bolero Camper *Mahindra Bolero Inspira *Mahindra Bolero Stinger Concept *Mahindra Scorpio *Mahindra Scorpio Getaway *Mahindra Scorpio First *Mahindra Xylo *Mahindra Legend *Mahindra MM550 XD *[[Dacia Logan|Mahindra-Renault Logan]] (in cooperation with Renault) *Mahindra Axe *Mahindra Major *Mahindra Souvenir Concept *Mahindra Commander *Mahindra DI *Mahindra Cab Chassis References Category:Makes